Lindauer families of Alsace-Lorraine
There were Lindauer families in Alsace-Lorraine as early as 1725. This article discusses the potential relationships between those early families. The only identified living descendants of these Lindauers are members of the Lindauer family of Manhattan, New York, which is a branch of the Lindauer family of Strasbourg, France. However, there are likely to be other living branches as well. Lindauers of Hegenheim (Alsace) The Lindauers of Hegenheim are the descendants of Johannes Jacobus Lindauer (c1702-aft1722), who married Maria Zumstein. Their known children were: *Fridelinus Lindauer (1722-?) *Franciscus Josephus Lindauer (1725-?) and Agatha Beimle *Agnes Lindauer (1728-?) *Joannes Jacobus Lindauer II (1730-?) *Marcus Lindauer (1731-?) and Elisabetha Heinimann Son Franciscus had a daughter Anna Maria Lindauer (1767-?) who was born in nearby Illfurth. Johannes Jacobus is quite possibly the progenator of the Lindauer families of Strasbourg and Blodelsheim as well. See below. Lindauer vs. Landauer It should be noted that records refer to Johannes Jacobus as a Landauer, rather than a Lindauer. However, son Franciscus and suspected son Johann Martin both went by Lindauer, as did all of their known descendants. The Lindauer and Landauer are distinct surnames in Germany. However, it is believed that this family is in fact a descendant of a Lindauer family from Germany, originating further east along the German/Swiss border. Lindauers of Ribeauvillé (Alsace) The progenator of the Lindauer family of Ribeauvillé was a Johannes Adamus Lindauer, who married Barbara Seyler. His relation to the other Alsace branches of the Lindauer family is presently unknown, although it has been postulated that he may be a brother of Johannes Jacobus Lindauer of Hegenheim. Johannes Adamus is known to have had at least one daughter Anna Barbara Lindauer (c1733-?). Lindauers of Strasbourg (Alsace) The Lindauer family of Strasbourg, France was progenated by Johann Martin Lindauer (bef1732-?), who married Catharina Salome Hey. They had two known sons, Johann Daniel Lindauer (bef1747-?) who married Catharina (Maria) Salome Ackermann, and Johann Jacob Lindauer (bef1751-?), who married Margaretha Salome Schropp. They probably also had daughters. Researcher and desecendant of the Strasbourg Lindauers, Kevin Borland, speculates that Johann Martin may have been a son of Johannes Jacobus Lindauer of Hegenheim. However, such contention is yet unproven. Lindauers of Blodelsheim (Alsace) In Blodelsheim, there was a Johan Jacobus Lindauer married to a Barbara Schnider, who had a daughter Catharina Lindauer (1737-?). This Johan Jacobus Lindauer of Blodelsheim, France, is quite possibly the same person as Johannes Jacobus Lindauer (c1702-aft1722) of Hegenheim, listed above, although further research is required to confirm such contention. In particular, research needs to be undertaken to determine whether Maria Zumstein died prior to 1737 (by which time Johannes is suspected to have moved to Blodelsheim, remarried and had daughter Catharina). There are no other known Lindauers of Blodelsheim, other than a Catherine Lindauer (c1799-aft1820) who married Martin Ackerer. Lindauers of Lemberg (Lorraine) There was a Catherine Lindauer (bef1737-1774) of Lemberg, who married Jean Pierre Brisbois. There was also a Jacques Lindauer (bef1838-?) of Lemberg, who married Ursule Ehresmann and had a daughter Anne Lindauer (1853-?), who married Nicolas Fries. Catherine and Jacques are likely connected to the other Lindauers to the east in Alsace, but without further documentation, it is difficult to speculate their relation. Perhaps Catherine was a son of either Johannes Jacobus or Johannes Adamus. Lindauers of Eguelshardt (Lorraine) *Pierre Lindauer (c1794-?) married Magtlehma Schmidt in Eguelshardt. As Eguelshardt is very close in proximity to Lemberg, perhaps Pierre is a nephew of Catherine and the father of Jacques, above. *Catherine Lindauer (c1798-?) married Clément Mischler in Eguelshardt (1821). Catherine was the daughter of Pierre Lindauer and Marie Eve Klingler. Catherine was likely a sister of Pierre. Beyond France The Lindauers are believed to have originated in Lindau, Germany, on Germany's southern border with Switzerland. The French homeland of the Lindauer family (i.e., Alsace-Lorraine) borders Germany and Switzerland, and as such, the first generation of Alsace Lindauers (i.e., Johannes Jacobus and Johannes Adamus) probably migrated to Alsace from a neighboring portion of Germany and Switzerland. Research on the Lindauer families of these areas may reveal the parents of Johannes Jacob and/or Johannes Adamus. The following map demonstrates the locations of all of all place names mentioned in this article, in relation to Lindau, Germany. References Alsace-Lorraine Category: Families of France Category: Lindauer (surname)